


The Nobody

by Ishipstenbrough



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Multi, Oh and vulgar language, Oops, Sadness, Suicide, Those are all the tags I have energy for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipstenbrough/pseuds/Ishipstenbrough
Summary: “Bill Denbrough is always paranoid. Everything freaks him out, if we’re being honest. If something was slightly out of place, he thought he was haunted. Or if he was up late watching movies with us, every noise he heard would make him jump. But hey, everything that happened that summer changed all of us in the same way or in a similar way.This is my first fic and also sad oopsie but have fun.





	The Nobody

“Bill Denbrough is always paranoid. Everything freaks him out, if we’re being honest. If something was slightly out of place, he thought he was haunted. Or if he was up late watching movies with us, every noise he heard would make him jump. But hey, everything that happened that summer changed all of us in the same way or in a similar way. It changed all of us a ton, but I think it changed me the most. 

I mean, OCD got really bad. Every time I saw something that was even a little out of place, i had to leave. Take a breather. Especially if a painting was tilted. But can you blame me? I mean, I went through a lot a few years ago. We all went through a lot. But I mean, not just with It and all that crazy bullshit, but with ourselves too. I mean, all these crushes and love, it makes me a little uncomfortable and nervous, if i’m honest. And I can tell when people are uncomfortable and nervous, too. It’s like I’ve gotten so good at it myself, it’s like I’ve got superhuman senses. Heh.

Anyway, it was when Richie and Eddie are together. When Beverly and Ben are together. When Me and...Bill are together. But the thing with me and Bill, well that’s-that’s different. I mean, Bill- he can’t possibly like me the way I like him. That’s fuckin’ bananas. I mean sure, Richie says he’s seen him stare at me sometimes, but he’s Richie. He’s always saying some horse shit, right? I mean, what would Bill even see in me? I’m stupid, and i’m a mess, and i’m a wuss, and I freak out over the littlest things. But Bill? His brave and sweet and cute. And his stutter. Oh god, I sound like a little girl. But i’m in love, what can I say? But who gives a shit about what I say? I’m just Stan Uris, the perfectionist. The jew. The pussy. The faggot. Who’s Stan? Oh yeah, the one no one’ll ever learn to be friends with. To appreciate. To love. I’m just Stan Uris, the nobody. But Bill. Bill is somebody. How can somebody love a nobody? You can’t. And I just have to learn to accept that.”

Bill Denbrough let out a choked sob as he remembered the letter Stan Uris left him before he led himself to the bathtub. He looked down in Stanley’s casket and thought, I love you. I always have. I’m so sorry.


End file.
